Les Défis d'Aventures - Dix-septième Edition
by Les Defis d'Aventures
Summary: Le recueil des textes produits pour la dix-septième édition des Défis d'Aventures, du 28 septembre au 27 octobre. Venez lire, commenter et, pourquoi pas, participer à votre tour !
1. Avant Propos

Bonjour et bienvenue à tous dans le seizième recueil des Défis d'Aventures !

Comme d'habitude, un petit rappel du sujet:

Ce mois-ci, nous vous proposons de participer un peu au lore d'Aventures en créant des **mythes à propos du Cratère** ! Qui étaient les guerriers avides de pouvoir qui se sont mis en quête de chasser les dieux de leur piédestal ? Quelles forces supérieures ont bien pu façonner le Cratère, ses paysages et ses habitants ? Comment sont nées ces montagnes et ces forêts, comment ont été construites ces villes immenses et prospères ? A vous de nous le dire en nous racontant vos propres **mythes et légendes** à propos des contrées des Aventuriers !

Le défi durera donc jusqu'au **Samedi 27 octobre, minuit**. Vous pourrez nous envoyer vos participations jusqu'à cette date. Que ce mois soit riche en expériences pour vous, il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter de bien vous amuser et bon courage à vous !


	2. Participation de Dolip1000mg

_On est le 15, l'heure du Dé-Dé-Dé-Dé-Dé Défis d'Aventures._

 _Il m'a donnée beaucoup de réflexion pour en dire suffisament, sans trop en dire. Voici ma Légende, qui s'efface progressivement de la mémoire de gens pleuplant le Cratère..._

.

* * *

.

Il fut un temps ou le Cratère était encore sauvage, bien avant l'apparition des premiers hommes. Un Age ou les Êtres Célestes, les Êtres Terrestres et les Êtres Lunaires se côtoyaient encore. C'est dans cet espace, vierge de toutes altérations, que se déplaçait librement des entités gigantismes qui parcouraient le monde. Pas seulement le Cratère, mais au-delà également. Aujourd'hui, on les nommerait de Géants ou de Titans, tant leurs carrures donnent à la taille des hommes l'allure d'insectes.

Cette légende commence avec l'un de ces Géants. Comme ses congénères, il parcourait la Terre. Un jour, il rencontra un groupe de Célestes qui étaient descendus de leurs ciels inaccessible pour lui. Cette entrevue, loin d'être exceptionnel, marqua pourtant les émotions alors primaires de notre Géant.

Un attachement irrévocable se créa pour le Géant envers une Céleste. Ils restèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble, bien après le départ des autres Êtres du Ciel. Ils partagèrent beaucoup. Parfois, ils faisaient d'autres rencontres, mais au final ils restaient seulement tous les deux. Cela dura un temps immémorial. Mais les sens étaient toujours sous leur forme la plus brute et vint le jour ou la Céleste décida de s'en aller.

Le Géant ne comprit pas ce geste. Il avait révélé des sentiments purs et pourtant elle se retirait dans ses Cieux. Une profonde tristesse s'abattit alors sur lui et il arrêta son voyage pour se mettre à pleurer. Son regard levé vers le ciel si proche et si loin de lui, il laissa les larmes couler de ses yeux, tel des torrents. Il pleura si longtemps, que l'eau s'accumula à ses pieds, formant au fur et à mesure, une vaste étendue.

De sa dimension, la Céleste voyait cela. Dans un premier temps, c'est la colère qui la domina. De ses pouvoirs, elle lui envoya la foudre pour le faire taire. Le Géant était bien trop résistant pour succomber à cela, alors elle recommença sa rage augmentant. Et finalement, elle réussit à le tuer. Vint alors la peine de la Céleste. Mort, le Géant n'avait pas bougé et maintenant figé dans le temps qu'elle allait traverser. De regret, elle veilla sur son corps qui se désagrégea au fils des saisons.

Les hommes étaient par la suite arrivés. On raconte que dans un premier temps elle les avait chassés, les foudroyant pour oser profaner celui qui lui était cher. Mais les petits Êtres étaient versatiles et lui firent des offrandes, ils voulaient l'honorer, lui témoigner de l'amour, comme avait pu faire son Géant. La Céleste se radoucit donc et les regarda façonner, sur le corps érodé de son aimé, une forteresse aussi éclatante de beauté que l'était la bribe d'existence qu'elle avait mené avec le Géant. Une fois, elle descendit pour les remercier et cela n'avait fait qu'augmenter la vénération qu'il avait pour elle.

Depuis, on raconte que la Céleste veille encore cette partie du monde, bien que profondément endormi dans ses Cieux. Seuls les anciens peuvent encore se souvenir de l'histoire du Géant, celui à l'origine du lac aux pieds de la citadelle.

Mais la légende s'estompe alors que brille de plus en plus dans l'horizon de sa destinée, Castelblanc.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


	3. Participation de Manoncristy

Les quatre aventuriers

Au Cratère, une légende est écrite par un vieux mage aux joues pourpres et au regard monstrueux, dans quatre lettres distinctes.

Depuis des temps immémoriaux, le Cratère n'était pas encore connu des habitants des régions voisines, ne voulant pas s'aventurer dans les montagnes par peur de l'inconnu et du possible danger cacher dans l'ombre. Le monde ne connaissait pas encore la magie, alors la plupart des humains n'étaient pas très courageux et ils se contentaient de vivre leur vie sans trop poser de questions. Cependant, tout le monde n'était pas de cet avis, il existait dans ses contrées quatre jeunes à l'envie d'aventure. Ils s'étaient rencontré par un déroulement de circonstance plutôt amusante et avaient décidé de partir explorer dans les montagnes et au-delà. Les gens entendirent parler de ses aventuriers qui voulaient partir dans cet endroit hostile, beaucoup les prenaient pour des fous, des inconscients, des idiots mais quelques-uns étaient tout de même curieux de savoir s'ils allaient s'en sortir. Dans ce groupe d'aventuriers, il y avait un guerrier à la détermination sans limite, une érudite à la recherche du savoir, un chasseur à l'envie meurtrière insatiable et enfin une alchimiste à la douceur et la bonté qui en surprenait plus d'un avec un jeune chien comme compagnon de route.

Ils partirent un jour et on entendit plus parler d'eux pendant de nombreuses années. Nombreux croyaient à leur mort, d'autres fantasmaient sur les trouvailles et richesses qu'ils avaient découvertes, et plus nombreux encore pensaient qu'ils avaient trouvé des monstres terrifiants qui les avaient dévoré.

C'est alors qu'un jour d'hiver, les aventuriers revinrent en leur foyer, ils étaient changés… En effet, il possédait des pouvoirs qui terrifiaient autant qu'ils fascinaient. Le guerrier avait un pouvoir qui guidait les gens dans leur conviction et leur rêve avec confiance et bienveillance avec une lumière fascinante, l'érudite avait acquis des pouvoirs élémentaires surprenants comme la maîtrise des flammes, utilisé avec parcimonie, et une quantité de savoir immense, le chasseur arrivait à créer des armes à partir de la paume de sa main qui générait de la roche, du bois et tout autres matériaux qui pouvaient convenir à la création d'arme, la jeune alchimiste n'avait pas de pouvoir, néanmoins elle avait réussi à créer à partir d'étranges pierres les mêmes effets que produisaient les pouvoirs des autres et plus encore et le chien semblait dégager quelques choses de particulier, par ailleurs lui et la jeune alchimiste semblait avoir créé un lien fort au-delà de la simple amitié entre l'homme et l'animal.

Ils invitèrent hommes et femmes à venir investir ces terres peu habitées. Les explorateurs présentèrent au reste du monde, les nains avec leur technologie particulière et aux coutumes anciennes et les elfes à la finesse et aux connaissances intarissable. Cependant, ils avaient tout de même décrit de nombreuses nouvelles espèces nocives aux humains. Une partie de la population finit par s'y installer.

Les nains et elfes expliquèrent la magie aux hommes et ils commencèrent à l'utiliser façonnant peu à peu le Cratère que nous connaissons aujourd'hui. La magie qui était jusque-là abondante fut grandement canalisé par sécurité. Seule quelques personnes étaient autorisées à apprendre les nouveaux rudiments de la magie qu'ils devaient maintenant étudier pour l'utiliser avec soin.

Mais un jour, le guerrier, ne voulant pas des nouvelles règles établies sur la magie, hurla au ciel qu'il fallait que les héros quels qu'ils soient, possèdent la magie. Cela arriva. Sans aucune explication, des hommes aux cœurs bons ressentirent la magie coulée dans leur veine. Alors il imagina que, puisqu'il existait une telle sorcellerie dans cette contrée, pourquoi pas un être supérieur. C'est ainsi que les églises se créèrent petit à petit et que les croyants furent récompensés par de la magie lumineuse. Cela stoppa un autre jour, mais le guerrier comprit et créa un Ordre qui dirigea alors une partie de la région et battit CastelBlanc à l'aide de ses fidèles croyants.

L'érudite, elle, continua sur le principe de la magie donné à ceux qui apprendrait à la maîtriser et créa la Tour des Mages avec d'autres mages.

Le chasseur lui continuait de tuer en silence des proies monstrueuses et des hommes, et devint le chef d'un clan qui en terrifiait plus d'un.

L'alchimiste elle, continua de s'aventurer dans les recoins de cet endroit qu'on surnomma le Cratère par rapport à sa forme creusée. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'aider toutes personnes sur son chemin et de passer beaucoup de temps avec les elfes et les nains, toujours accompagnés par son chien.

On remercia les aventuriers qui étaient énormément appréciés en ces temps anciens.

Et de nombreuses années après leur mort, une nouvelle fois, quatre aventuriers surgirent et sauvèrent le Cratère. Il ressemblait sur certains points aux derniers aventuriers, avec des différences évidentes mais de nombreuses ressemblances.

Et cela recommença, mais cette fois-ci les aventuriers créèrent la misère et la guerre. On découvrit l'existence de diable et d'élémentaire qu'on vénérait comme des Dieux, les élémentaires de Lumière semblaient être l'apparition divine qu'attendait l'église de la Lumière tandis que les Diables furent craints et considérés comme des hérésies.

Tout cela continua encore et encore, les aventuriers créant bonheur et malheur à tour de rôle pendant des générations et des générations. Jusqu'à ce que les gens en aient assez des aventuriers préférant la stabilité des églises et leur promesse.

On entendit plus parler de ses vagabonds pendant de nombreux siècles. Mais aujourd'hui, les aventuriers ont refait surface et de nouveau, quatre jeunes hommes ont sauvé et détruit le Cratère.

Depuis ce jour, la légende dit que, quatre aventuriers peu importe les âges, reviendront toujours, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, pour sauver ou nuire au Cratère.

À mes amis aventuriers, Théo de Silverberg, Grunlek Von Krayn et Shindaah Kory…

Votre compagnon bavard, Balthazar Octavuis Barnabe Lennon

Le vieil homme regarda alors à sa gauche où il lisait encore et encore la couverture d'un autre livre « La malédiction des aventuriers » et se mit à pleurer…

FIN


End file.
